Food Poisoning
by Whitefang88
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven get food poisoning. What are 2 sick Titans to do? Obviously a BBxRae pairing.


Here's just a one-shot fluff/comedy piece between BB and Rae. Enjoy, oh and don't forget the reviews ; )

* * *

The red digital numbers of an alarm clock read 11:15 a.m. Sleepy eyes peered over at it.

"11:15!" Raven shot out of bed.

"I can't believe I slept for so long, actually felt nice instead of waking up at 7, for once.." She figured that nothing went wrong in the city or else the Titans would of woken her up. With a stretch she grabbed her cloak and exited the room. Getting closer to the main room sounds of the big screen T.V became louder.

"GAME OVER WINNER 'Robin'!" Could be heard. Finally Raven reached the door and it opened with a swoosh. Obviously Cyborg was muttering something with a tossed game controller on the ground while Robin was doing a victory dance. Rae glanced around the room. Starfire was eating some brown slop with green and yellow chunks. BB was sitting on the other side of the table eating tofu.

'Must be one of her homeland recipes.' Raven looked at the food with disgust, but her stomach protested by grumbling. She walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello friend Raven, I see you have finally awaken. Would you like to partake with me the eating of morning Thorg?"

"No thanks Star, I think I'll have something else to eat."

"Yo." was all that came out of a muffled BB. He didn't even bother to stop chewing his tofu. Raven just gave him a hello kind of glance and started off to the fridge. What was inside surprised her…..nothing.

"There's nothing left in the fridge?" Raven looked at her 2 friends eating.

"I believe Robin had the last of the waffles and eggs, and Cyborg ate the last of any meat in the fridge for breakfast.

"Bleh meat" BB spat but continued eating. Raven sighed.

'Boys they are all pigs.' Raven decided cereal or oatmeal would do. She opened one of the cabinets. Once again nothing. Now she was getting a little mad.

"Ok, one question is there ANY food in the house?" Rae stared at Star and BB with her hands on her hips.

"Um heh well you see it was my turn to go grocery shopping and I kind of forgot to yesterday because there was a marathon of the best episodes of Space Dorks on and there was a lost episode where Captain Dewey saves Queen Olivia from the brain sucking monsters from quadrant 3 and there was this really cool scene where…….." BB trailed off finally noticing Raven did not care about anything he was saying.

"All we have left is some of Stars food and tofu." He said defeated. Raven's stomach grumbled once more.

'Wow such good choices, Starfire's food, that could kill me, or Beast Boy's food, substitute meat.' Raven decided she would go with the least health threatening one. She sat down.

" Beast Boy mind if I have some of your -ulp- tofu?" BB eyes twinkled.

"SURE RAE!" He ran, got her a plate, slopped some tofu on it, and gave her a fork. She just stared at the plate, amazed at how fast he did that.

"Uh thanks.." Raven then took the fork, stuck it into the white glop and was about to take a bite when she noticed something very uncomfortable.

"Must you look at me while I eat?" She stared at BB with narrow eyes. BB was standing, looming over top of Rae, waiting for her to take the first bite wringing his hands, happy that someone other then himself would finally eat tofu.

"Heh sorry…" He scratched the back of his neck and sat back down. Raven finally took a bite of the tofu.

"So whadya think?" He awaited the answer anxiously. Chewing on it a bit, Raven finally swallowed.

"Hmmm not bad, this tastes better then I thought it would." Raven continued eating.

"Haha see I told you tofu was good. It takes a real man to eat fake meat!" BB showed a muscle.

"Your right you the man…" Raven sarcastically replied. Star, Raven, and BB started cleaning up the table when the alarm went off.

'Titans trouble in sector 3. It seems to be just a robbery." Robin stated typing away at an emergency computer.

"A robbery? Don't they like have police for that?"

"Well normally yes Cyborg but these criminals have hostages and they need our help. We better get down there before someone gets hurt, alright TITANS GO!" Robin led the group out of the tower.

At a local bank…..

"Jest put da money in da sacks and den no one gets hurt." A big thug with a brown t-shirt and black pants was holding a gun towards a girl at the desk. She started putting money in the bag. In front of the windows another bulky man with the same kind of outfit except a gray shirt on was holding a guy in a headlock pointing a gun to his head as to warn the police to stay out of their way until they are done and long gone. The Titans stopped in an alleyway.

"Raven you know what to do." Robin glanced at her.

"Got it." With a nod of the head she turned into a small black raven and flew silently and unseen into the bank.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She quietly whispered. Both the guns were covered in black magic and floated out of the robbers hands and stuck to the ceiling. As soon as the guns were away from the men the Titans ran into the bank.

"Hey what da? Before the man in the brown shirt could tell what was going on Robin took a flying kick at him and flipped backwards landing gracefully on his feet. The big man just slammed into a wall.

"You gunna pay for dat!" Obviously he was all brawns, no brains. Robin just stood there as the man charged at him. Just when he was about to throw a punch Robin jumped up and Cyborg came from behind him meeting his punch. Cyborg's punch, being the stronger being, won as the guy once again was thrown back into the wall. This time he stayed down with swirly eyes.

BB turned into a bull and rammed the other guy. The man grabbed his horns and started to lift him off the ground. BB just changed into an elephant. SMUSH. He then reverted back to human form. He was very dizzy. Slowly the man got up. Raven and Starfire shot a combination of star bolts and black magic together that came out as black balls with green energy in the middle. Cool looking and effective. The men were defeated. All the people flooded out of the bank happily crying, the Titans following. The police walked over to them.

"Nice job guys. We couldn't have done it without you." The police gave them a salute thingy and walked off to see how the people were doing. Cyborg glanced at a clock. It was 1:05.

"Alright ya'll anyone for pizza?" Cyborg licked his lips. Robin and Star nodded.

"Oh yeah and we have to get some food at the super market because a certain little green elf whom will not be mentioned forgot to yesterday." Cy glared at BB.

"IT WAS SPACE DORKS, SPACE DORKS!" He cried waving his arms frantically.

"Lets just get to the pizzeria." Robin said. Star, Cy and Rob looked excited to go but Rae and BB didn't. They just didn't feel hungry…. All the Titans went home and got into the T-car because Cy liked to cruise.

At the pizzeria….

The Titans got a table outside. Robin looked at the menu.

"Do you really need to look each time we come here? A waiter came over to their table.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um no we need a but more ti…." Robin was cut off.

"Star wants a pizza with mustard and ice cream, Raven wants one with pepperoni, BB wants the veggie delight, Robin wants one with sausage and peppers and I want the all meat experience, oh and cokes for everyone." Cy finished with a breath. Robin sighed, guess they didn't need time, I mean they were very synchronized. The waiter had a hard time writing down the order so fast.

"Um actually I don't feel like pizza right now so I would just prefer a soda, that's all.." Raven quietly stated. She was feeling nauseous.

"Um ok Rae, scratch off pepperoni pizza." Cy looked at the waiter who scribbled out the order.

"Me neither, not really hungry…soda for me too?" BB was feeling a bit nauseous like Raven. The waiter had a vein coming out of his head. He scratched out another order and walked away. A couple minutes later he returned with the food and drinks. Normally around meat BB would feel sick but watching Cy eat it while he was nauseous was awful. Raven tried to keep her mind off the pizza, especially Star's mustard one and just sipped her soda. Finally they were done eating. They started to walk back to the T-car.

"Man that was good."

"I agree Robin." Star commented.

"That pizza gets better each time we go there, too bad tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum didn't have any." Cyborg glanced back to Rae and BB who seemed to be walking sluggishly. If Ravens cloak wasn't up you could tell she was a shade of green from sitting at that meal. BB well he felt sick but his whole face was green so you couldn't tell. Cyborg nudged them in the stomachs with both elbows.

"Hey what's with you guys?" That nudge did it. Luckily there was a garbage bin in an alley near the parking lot. Raven and BB, flew/ran s fast as they could to it and vomited. The others just stared at them, then shook their heads.

"Whoa guys re you ok!" Robin ran up to the sick titans, trailed by Star and Cy. Raven took her head from out of the dumpster.

"Ugh sick….nauseous" She moaned.

"Very sick…" Followed BB's moan, with his head still in the dumpster.

"We must get you back home so we can tend to your illness!"

"Too weak Star…" Rae slumped. Star put her hand around Raven's back and under her knees while Cy picked BB up in the same fashion.

"Lets get them to the call ya'll, and wait! You guys finished puking right? Don't wanna mess in my baby."

BB and Rae slowly rolled their eyes and nodded at Cy. At least for now they thought as their stomachs lurched while getting settled in the back set of the car. Cy was driving, Robin in the passengers seat, and Star sat in the middle of the 2 sick Titans. She was the only one brave enough to. BB was curled up into a ball on the left side of the car and Raven was curled up on the right side.

"Oh I wish to know what is ailing my friends."

"Might just be a bug Star." Robin looked back at her.

"OH NO! We must get this bug out of them immediately. Such a horrible thing to have insects inside of you!" Robin laughed at the alien.

"No a bug means a sickness of some sort, not anything life threatening though."

"Oh…phew" The T-car started to go over a small 2 lane bridge over water, they were close to home, the Tower in sight.

"STOP THE CAR!" Raven yelled. The T-car stopped with a screech from the brakes. Raven unbuckled her belt and ran out of the car as fast as she could and leant over the railing of the bridge. BB couldn't take the quick movement of the car and had to do the same but on the left side. Now this was a humorous sight. The T-car in the middle of the road with 2 Titans puking on each side of the bridge. Luckily there were no cars around. After the inconvenience BB and Rae got back into the car.

"Ugh sorry.."

"Aw don't be Rae, I would be the sorry one if I didn't stop in time." Cy winked at her. BB moaned.

"Friends we will be home soon, do not despair." Star put her arms around the shoulders of BB and Rae. Finally they were home. Raven and Beast Boy were set on the couch, thermometers both in their mouths. Robin took them out.

" No fever, 98.6, must be a stomach virus that's going around.." Cyborg noticed the kitchen table from that morning wasn't cleaned up. He walked over to it, put the plates in the sink and grabbed a box of empty tofu and was about to throw it out, but didn't. He examined it.

'What does BB like about this stuff?" He scanned it and found an expiring date.

"Hmm expires March 20th……..1998! That stuff is like ancient." Then it just hit him.

"Yo BB eat any tofu this morning?" Cy called to BB.

"Yeah duh why?" "And did Raven eat any too?"

"Yes how did you know?" Raven croaked.

"Well I just figured out what's up with the sour stomachs, this tofu expired March 20th 1998!"

The Titans just stood there.

"BBbbbeeassttt Bbbboooyyy!" Raven growled as she slowly turned her head. The green boy just looked at her sheepishly.

"Uh my bad heh heh.." Raven would of beat the snot out of BB if she wasn't so tired.

"Ugh well at least your sick too…I'm going to my room." She got up but felt too weak to move.

"Uh help?" Raven just felt plain stupid.

"Sure friend let me accompany you." Star slung Rae's arm around her neck and supported her waist while they walked to her room.

"Man I goofed up big time, just when I get someone, let alone Raven to eat my tofu it has to be expired tofu. And get her sick." BB mentally kicked himself.

"Ill say." Robin commented.

"Gee thanks." BB muttered. He got up to go to his room.

"Need help?"

"No thanks Robin, in fact I'm starting to feel a little better, must be working itself out of my system." And with that BB left.

Starfire had settled Raven in, making sure to put a garbage can next to her bed just in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"Thanks Star.."

"No problem, now rest friend, I wish to see you better, call if you need anything." Star left with a smile. Raven instantly went to sleep as her door shut. In Beast Boy's room BB was snuggled under the covers also asleep. About 5 hours later it was 7 p.m. BB woke up and stretched..

"Man I feel good, sleep does a body good. take that old tofu!" He pumped his fists into the air. BB then jumped off his bed and left for the main room.

"Hey guys! I'm all better now" Star looked away from the movie they were watching and shouted with glee. She ran up to BB and hugged him.

"Friend I'm so glad to see you have overcome the illness which is that of the bug!" BB squeaked.

"Air…need…..air.." Star finally let him go.

"Nice to see you back on your feet BB." Robin smiled.

"Ditto." Cy stated.

"So how's Rae? I mean she must be getting over the tofu since I did."

"Lets go check up on her." The Titans went to Raven's room. Inside it was dark but there was a noticeable lump under the sheets. They tiptoed over to her just incase she was sleeping. Luckily she made it to the bathroom and her garbage can was clean. Robin carefully took the covers off her head. Her face was no longer a shade of green but pink. She was flushed. Star put a hand to her forehead and gasped.

"She's burning up." Star whispered. Robin got the thermometer and slipped it into her mouth. A couple minutes later he took it out.

"102.6, she's got a fever…" BB just looked devastated.

"I swear I didn't mean to make her sick, I wish I was the one still in bed, why isn't she getting better like I did?" Robin thought for a moment.

"Immune system.."

"Wha?" BB looked dumbfounded.

"Your immune system must be better then hers, I mean you have a whole animal kingdom of immune systems in there."

"Oh" he simply replied. Raven then stirred.

"What are you doing in my room?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Um well BB got better so we decided to check up on you to see if you got better but in turn you actually got worse. Nothing horrible but you do have a fever." Cy told her.

"Great just great, the one time I eat Beast Boy's tofu I get sick, and he gets better faster than me when he eats it all the time." Rae was mad.

"All this stress won't do you any good, you have to rest, Star get a cold damp cloth for her forehead."

Star did as she was told by Robin, and placed it on Raven's head.

"C'mon ya'll the lady needs her sleep." Cyborg pushed everyone out of the room. BB's ears went down on his head as he took one last glance at Raven. Raven felt miserable as she turned on her side. She thought of weighing the consequences. Eat Starfire's food and die, eat Beast Boy's tofu become miserable THEN die. She cursed it all and went to sleep. After a few checkups from the titans, they all had to turn in. Finally it became morning. It was 6 a.m. and BB was the first up. He was determined to make it up to Raven. After grocery shopping he got to work.

"Alright what would Raven want to eat. Tofu was a definite no." He snapped his fingers.

"WAFFLES!" Taking out a box of waffles he check the expiration date just to make sure. After making that he put some herbal tea on. While waiting for the tea he dug out some syrup and butter for the waffles. Humming he poured on the maple syrup. BB had an idea. He wrote I'M SORRY on the waffles with the syrup. Then sliced 1 square of butter and placed it in the middle of the 'O' in SORRY. The tea was then done. Balancing the breakfast he made his way to Raven's room. The door opened. Raven awoke at the sound of the door and the smell of something delicious. She sat up and saw Beast Boy smiling a big goofy smile.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for what happened yesterday and I really appreciate that you even tried my tofu, and am once again sorry it blew up in your face, I really didn't mean to hurt you and I hope you except this non- expired meal and forgive me puh-leeese!" BB looked at Raven with big watery green eyes. How could she not forgive a face like that? And he really did try to make it up to her. Plus those waffles were looking mighty tempting. Raven finally smiled at him.

"I forgive you." BB jumped up in joy and almost dropped the waffles and tea. He carefully walked over to her bedside and placed down the tray. He snapped out a napkin and handed it to her. Raven looked at the waffles and nearly laughed at the message. BB sat with Raven while she hungrily ate. After she was finished Raven looked up at BB.

"Thank you, I'm almost glad I got sick." Just then she gave him one of her heart warming smiles that nobody ever got to see, and BB, the happiest guy in the world, finally returned the hug Rae gave him after Malchior.


End file.
